


[VID] Rude

by satanicnightjar



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanicnightjar/pseuds/satanicnightjar
Summary: Harold can't keep Root away from her true love(s).





	[VID] Rude

**Author's Note:**

> I love both these characters and they love each other and this is meant only in good fun. I couldn't leave Shaw out so at the end I tried to hint that Root would be absconding with her in a similar fashion. The cycle continues. Poor Harold. Keep an eye on Grace. Thanks for watching!


End file.
